Space-time communication techniques, including the use of multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) systems, can make it possible to multiply the data rate of a wireless local area network (WLAN) by nearly as many times as the number of antennas employed, without the need for increased spectrum usage. However, evaluating the suitability of space-time communication techniques for use in a particular environment may involve significant signaling overhead.